PhantMom Roses
by GateMasterGreen
Summary: Loosely based on Phantom Rose, but going in a wildly different direction. Ruby has her second semblance, but with it comes the return of a loved one lost. Summer Rose is back and she's ready to fight for her daughter. Roman better watch himself. OOC, Rating may go up, pairings may expand.
1. Chapter 1

Yo Peeps. GateMasterGreen here with a new story. Was looking at the archive when I saw Summer Rose's name pop up and remembered; not many, if any, stories of her returning. This also has some ties with Phantom Rose, so PR readers; what applies to her semblance isn't exactly the same.

INTRODUCING: PhantMom Roses (I am not sorry at all)

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY...**_

Ruby shivered. A funny occurrence given lack of any chill to the air. Add her own warm outfit and it ended up as one big mystery for her. Looking down at her hands and her eyes widened when her fist flickered out of sight for a moment. Groaning, she looked back out to the Emerald Forest. This wasn't a day she wanted to deal with her second semblance.

First there was yesterday and all the _fun_ that entailed. Trip over a baggy girl's luggage? Check. Nearly blow oneself to pieces? Check. Embarrass oneself in front of thin, dark, and curvy? Triple check.

Now she was on a platform, waiting to be catapulted into the Emerald Forest for Beacon Academy's initiation exam. WHILE her semblance decided to mess with her. _Wonderful._

A wave of annoyance swept over her and she settled into a ready stance. Her ire disappeared when, with a whoosh of air, she was launched. It was hard to stay annoyed when being sky-rocketed off a cliff. At that point, it was fear, excitement, or both. Looking down at the trees, Ruby nodded to herself. It was definitely both.

Adjusting her grip on Crescent Rose, she found a branch as she descended, looping about it and slinging herself around to lose momentum before falling to the ground. As she landed, she heard a snap as the branch fell behind her.

Prepping to run, she cocked the bolt action on her sniper scythe and looked around. Another annoyed sound escaped her. Yup! The annoyance was back. She was surrounded. By Grimm. "Fun..."

Standing up straighter, she waved at the beowulves. "I don't suppose you'll let me be on my merry way?" She snorted when one growled. "Didn't think so. Guess Grandma will have to wait for her goodies." Shifting into a ready stance, she growled. "Don't you know it's rude to keep someone waiting?"

The wulves shared a look before they attacked. In a flurry of speed, the first wave was repelled, a few falling to the shredding instrument that passed as a scythe. "I know the woodsman is the one who handles the wolf, but seriously... why can't Red Riding Hood just kick some ass for once." Hearing their growls, she rolled her eyes. "What, you waiting for an invitation?"

A burst of gunfire had all present snap their eyes over to one of the beowulves keeling over. As it fell, it revealed thin, dark, and curvy. Or as she introduced herself the night before; Blake. The amber eyed girl smirked at Ruby. "I think you'd do a bit better with those jokes if you actually had a red hood."

Ruby shrugged. She like her mom's white one. "Left it with my stuff."

The two shared a smile before ripping into the pack around them. In a matter of moments, all that remained in the area were burnt castings, the fading bodies of the Grimm, and two panting girls. "So, partner," Ruby spoke. "How we getting to the ruins?"

"No idea." The girl smirked. "You have any?"

A loud screech from above drew Ruby's attention and she grinned. "I may have one."

 **XXXGMGXXX**

On her end, Yang wasn't having the best time. Crabby girl from yesterday, Weiss she later learned from her sister was ranting at her. What for? She didn't care. They had found the Oum forsaken temple with it's stupid relics. It wasn't Yang's fault that it stirred up a shitstorm of activity.

Pyrhha Nikos chased by a Deathstalker? Intriguing. Jaune Arc falling onto the ground face first and eating dirt for it? Hilarious. Ruby and Blake dropping down like they own the place? Yang about cried with how much pride she felt at such an entrance.

No one mentioned Nora and Ren's entrance. It went without saying; the short, bubbly ginger was certainly the queen of the castle.

What Yang hadn't expected, was Ruby foolishly charging the Deathstalker, throwing caution to the wind. As expected, her solo assault failed. When she retreated, lo and behold an even worse turn of events with the Nevermore above striking Ruby's cloak with a feather and pinning her.

She ran forward to help, but it was too late.

The stinger struck. A loud clang was heard.

Yang's eyes widened to the size of saucers.

 **XXXGMGXXX**

 _Thus kindly I scatter... Worry not. Say the words child and I shall protect you from now until the end._

Ruby looked up at the bright stinger, the words coming to her mouth, unbidden. "Thus kindly I scatter." Her cloak flapped in a burst of movement and she heard a clang as something blocked the stinger. As she looked up, tears came to her eyes.

A white cloak settled on the figure's shoulders, scythe in hand as she held back the stinger, seemingly unphased by the monstrous strength of the ancient Grimm. Her hair was as black as Ruby's and cut in much the same way. She also wore a similar ensemble as Ruby.

This was Summer Rose, the feared leader of Team STRQ, a silver eyed warrior of unrivaled skill, but most importantly she was...

"Mom?"

Summer's eyes darted down as she flashed Ruby a quick smile before, with a grunt of effort, she slammed the stinger away and caused the Deathstalker to back track. She grinned at it, her eyes flashing as it regarded her warily.

The Grimm knew those eyes. It had lived long enough to recognize just what this woman was and that she too knew it. The woman pat her daughter on the head and smiled. "Leave this to Mom, Ruby."

Off to the side, Yang too had tears in her eyes. "Summer..."

Weiss scoffed. "Who's she?"

Blake narrowed her eyes at the dismissal. "From what she said, Ruby's mom. From hers and Yang's reaction, I don't think she's supposed to be alive."

Blue eyes blinked in surprise. "Oh..."

Back with Summer, she quickly freed Ruby and motioned her daughter to move back. The girl reluctantly nodded and ran back to the others. Turning back to the Deathstalker, Summer flared her aura. Oh, she was back.

 **End of chapter 1...**

Why do this? Why not? Don't expect too stable a release schedule for this. It's more a joke than anything else, but I may work on it. *Shrugs* Who knows? Where PR is more focused on Ladybug and being cute and following canon kind of... this will be more focused on humor. Not that PR doesn't have that, but yeah... REFERENCES!

Adieu for now!


	2. Chapter 2

Yo Peeps, GMG here with another chapter.

 _ **Disclaimer: I do not own RWBY.**_

Getting a good look of what she was fighting, Summer heaved a sigh. Yes, she was super mom and wanted nothing more than to protect her precious baby, but really... this? She looked at the group of teens, contemplating whether she should ask for help before shaking her head at the thought.

A clack of noise from the Deathstalker pulled her attention back and she backstepped in time to avoid a claw that would've cleaved her in two. Well, assuming this body would die to that. She wasn't exactly sure on her current state of being.

Contemplating her existence would have to wait however! Now, was the time for action.

Twirling her scythe, she disappeared.

On the sidelines, Weiss blinked in surprise. Only the Schnee's were supposed to have their semblance passed on. Did Ruby's family have a similar semblance in that regard?

Suddenly, Summer started appearing in various spots around the large Grimm, disappearing and reappearing rapidly. It spun back and forth trying to maintain a view on Summer, but the futile attempt only lead to disorient the creature, making it vulnerable.

 _SNAP!_

One of its forelimbs fell to the ground, twitching as Summer stopped with a light _thwip_ before standing up straight. Injured, the large creature snarled at her, but it didn't approach. Its unmoving eyes stared her down before it started to retreat. It was an old Grimm and it knew it wouldn't beat this woman. It had already lost one of it's claws and it dare not risk more.

Bringing up it's other claw defensively it retreated, never taking its eyes from the scythe-wielder. It fled from the clearing.

Releasing a breathe, Summer appeared next to Ruby and Yang, scooping both girls up in her arms and embracing them with a teary laugh. The others stood awkwardly watching the display, with Weiss frowning at the unfamiliar sight of such a strong bond of love. Glancing at the blonde, she remembered the girl's attempts to be friendly and it frightened her.

Why would a random stranger be willingly nice to her? She knew she wasn't her father, but still, the reputation he had often preceded her and people treated her either reverently or with cold indifference.

The blonde's warm nature was... unusual to the say least. Arguing with herself a moment longer, she settled on one thought. She should make an effort to befriend Yang Xiao Long.

That said, she was still curious. Waiting for the three to finish their happy reunion, she cut in with her question. "If I may, why is it that you and Ruby have the same semblance?"

Subtle. Completely conspicuous. Smooth as smooth could be. These were descriptions that could NOT be applied to Weiss Schnee at the moment and that was even with Yang and Nora being present to the party.

Summer however, didn't seem to mind the rude question. "We don't."

"But you both travel at incredibly high speed. Ruby's dash in at the Deathstalker and your own encounter with it show that you both have a speed related semblance." Weiss pointed this out, thinking she had thwarted Summer's denial.

Instead, the huntress chuckled. "It would look that way." Patting Ruby's head, she smirked. "Darling, could you zip over to the other side of the clearing and back?"

Nodding excitedly, Ruby did as asked, kicking up a flurry of rose petals as she did. When she returned she skidded to a halt and almost lost balance, wheeling her arms about in an attempt to steady herself. Blake helped by grabbing the girl and steadying her.

Thanking her daughter, Summer disappeared, reappearing at the point Ruby had run out to before reappearing next to the others with another soft thud as she stopped. "Notice the difference?"

Weiss huffed. "I don't see how you're lack of trail and increased speed means you don't have the same semblance. It just means you have better control," she argued.

Blake, however noticed the real difference. "The reason she's not leaving a trail Weiss is that there's no trail to leave."

"What do you mean?"

Amber eyes lit up as her thoughts focused. "Ruby has to physically dash to wherever she's going and with that speed comes momentum. Even when she fights, she stops her momentum using her scythe or converts it into an attack. When she got back, she skidded to a stop. She was halting her moving momentum."

She pointed at Summer. "Ruby's Mom didn't have to. She didn't seem to have any momentum at all. I don't think she's running at super speed. I think she's teleporting."

"Right in one!" Summer said with a grin, beaming at the sudden embarrassed look on the Faunus' face. She also caught the girl's subtle glances at Ruby and her grin widened. If her daughter did swing the way of a particular Faunus, at least she would have a smart partner. Turning her attention to Weiss, she spoke again. "I disappear and reappear simultaneously and while it's faster then what Ruby does, it has its downsides."

Pyrrha, being an experienced fighter, quickly grasped the idea. "Ruby has the ability to have sudden momentum that she can use to power her strikes. Whereas you have to just be that strong to achieve a similar result."

The elder Rose nodded. "Indeed, plus it takes more aura." She groaned in annoyance. "Drained me like crazy when I attended Beacon. It's better now, but still..."

Weiss gaped. "But you teleported like 20 times. If it's that draining, then how are you not winded?"

Pointing at Jaune, she smiled. "Out of you all, Jaune has the most aura. Barely, but he does. You can feel it too and I know you're aware of how much he has." At his sheepish look, she waved him off. "Not your fault. You still need to learn to hide it."

Suddenly everyone was floored as a wall of pressure pressed down on them. Anyone looking at Summer had to close their eyes for fear of being blinded. "I am an aura freak, to say the least."

In the blink of an eye the pressure was gone and Summer was no longer a walking glow stick on steroids. "With explaining stuff out of the way, don't you all have something to do.:

Ruby blinked. "Oh yeah..."

 **End...**

So another chapter. Wanted to get Summer's semblance down and out. Will explain her being around in another chapter. As for the massive aura she has, I figured that perhaps the silver eyes meant she could possibly have the capacity to become an aura powerhouse.

A big fucking thanks to **The** **DrunkleQrow** , for without him, this chapter might've been even later than it is. I've had this written for a while and didn't know it. Don't ask how. I'm a dumb ass. ANYWHO!


End file.
